The Devils' Daughters
by Fighter23
Summary: Rachel Desdemona Satan and Marley Tonrar Satan are the Devil's Daughters. For the first time ever they are being sent to a all human school. No angels, no mutants, no other devils, nothing. All humans. How will they handle it? And how will Rachel handle joining Glee Club. PUNK!Rachel. Full Summary inside. Possible ships: Samchel, Puckleberry, Cherry, Faberry, Pierceberry, Pezberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this idea occurred to me a long ass time ago. I think it's a huge OOC for Rachel. Summary below.**

**Summary: Rachel Desdemona Satan is the daughter of the devil. She has special super powers that she has to keep intact. She is described as a punk at school. She has certain love interest that she can't help but be attracted to. What happens when she has to join Glee Club? Rachel has blonde hair with pink streaks in it and blue eyes. This is a major OOC. You have been warned. Possible couples Cherry, Samchel, Puckleberry, Pezberry, Faberry, and Pierceberry and family ship Roseberry. Also show slight Jarley, and Ryley. If you want to in vision Rachel she looks like how Quinn did in the beginning of season 3. **

"Desdemona get up right now!" My father called for me to wake up. God I lived in hell. Literally. I got out of bed and used my powers to get my things out of my closet and drawers. I put on my Beatles shirt, with black shorts, my black ankle boots, and my circle shaped sunglasses. I fixed my hair over the summer I cut it up to my neck and made it wavy. This year dad was sending me to an all human school. Barf. Of course there won't be any kids with powers of some sort. No vampires, werewolves, other kids that were devils, half devil kids, not even angel kids and I hated them but at least they had powers. The thing about me is that you know how people are always talking about the Devil. Satan. Well that guys my dad. I was the devil's daughter. All kids who had powers, or were a species that wasn't human like went to an underground school to learn powers better or something. But dad was sending me to both. A human school during the day and a spiritual school during the night. I was a junior in school while my younger sister Marley was a freshman. She had the same powers as me just a little less. Her full name was Marley Tonrar Satan. Our middle names like Desdemona and Tonrar meant the devil or evil. I walked out of my room to see Marley eating Fireball cereal. Marley was gorgeous. She had brown hair, and blue eyes. Me and her were really close. I wasn't letting anyone hurt her. Marley was wearing a gray pull-over sweater and denim high-waisted shorts. Her long luscious brown hair was down as usual.

"Goodness dad calm down." I said sitting down and controlling a piece of toast into my hand.

"I will not. It's your first day at an all human school. I have a right to be worried." My father said worried.

"Last time I checked the devil doesn't get worried. Right Desdemona?" Marley asked me. Marley and I called each other by our middle names most of the time. I smirked.

"Right Tonrar. Let's go Marley. Or we'll be late for the shuttle." I told my sister. We had to take a shuttle from the underworld to the above world. Most kids in the underworld had to walk but me and Marley didn't because of our dad. Marley nodded and grabbed her black Jansport book bag while, I took my vintage book bag. We took the shuttle up.

"You ready?" I asked Marley.

"People might make fun of me."

"First of all you're the devil's daughter. That won't ever happen. And second I'll protect you." I tried to tell her. She just nodded. When we were walking towards the school I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up with my finger.

"You shouldn't smoke Rachel." Marley told me worried. I waved her off.

"I'm fine. Look do you want to hear the run down of what we're doing." I asked her. Dad had told me everything. She nodded. "Alright there are many clubs at McKinley. Cheerios, Glee club, blah, blah, blah. Since you're really good at singing you join glee club. If you join I join. Neither of us are joining Cheerios. And I refuse to join the Skanks club." I explained to my sister.

"Agreed. Especially the part of Cheerleading. I refuse." Marley agreed.

"Come on Tonrar. We're going to be late." I told her.

"Okay Desdemona." We walked in and everyone went silent.

"What are you looking at? Move it or lose it losers!" I screamed angrily at the crowd. They moved very quickly. One cheerleader came up to us. One Marley's age.

"I'm just here to inform you that your outfit looks like a Skank mixed with punkish rocker." She said. I was about to say something when Marley did.

"Hey! Leave her alone. And shut your trap or I'll shut it for you." She threatened. Whoa. Never seen this side of my sister before. I liked it.

"Oh really how?" The cheerleader questioned curious. Me and Marley looked at each other and smiled.

"Esolc ruoy htuom." Marley and I said at the same time. Just like magic (because it was magic) the cheerleader's mouth zipped shut close. Literally. She tried hard to open her mouth but she couldn't and she ran away. We high fived each other and went to the office to get our schedule's a locker number's and combo's. Our lockers were 1 row away from each other. As I started to fill my locker I felt a presence.

"Hey." A boy with a Mohawk said to me with a smirk.

"Hi." I said simply and continued to my locker.

"I'm Puck. But you can call me Puckzilla." He said. What a prick.

"First off I won't call you Puckzilla. And second your name can't be Puck."

"Well actually it's Noah Puckerman but I don't like it when people call me that."

"Well I like it better than Puck."

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Rachel Desdemona Satan." I told him.

"Satan is your last name?" He asked me shocked. I laughed ad nodded.

"Yes." I said still laughing. The bell rang.

"I'll see you later Noah." I said closing my locker with my mind powers. I did it on purpose to freak him out and the Angels at my old spiritual school always hated it when I did it. I walked away and started to wonder if we could show our powers off to people. I used my power to navigate where Marley was and found her in the girl's bathroom about to leave.

"Tonrar come with me." I told her grabbing her hand.

"But I'm going to be late." She said to me worried.

"Don't worry I'll handle it so you wont get in trouble." I convinced her and she nodded. We went out back and I started to use the spell to call my dad.

"Devil, Satan, Hades appear for your daughters need you here." I said doing the spell my dad taught Marley and I. Suddenly my dad appeared. His horns were showing in his hair and his eyes were glowing their normal green eyes and he was a black suit with a black slim tie **[A/N: I imagined him looking like Tom Cruise. So just look up Tom Cruise with a suit on ~Fighter]. **

"What do you need my daughters." He said as he appeared.

"I have a question. What should we do with our powers?" I asked confused. He sighed and thought.

"Show them off. Tell people you are the daughters of the Devil. People will fear you. And you can't be killed. You guys are immortals. And plus with your powers you can't be killed. Just don't hurt anyone." He told us. I was ecstatic. I could finally use my powers during school hours.

"Thank you father." Marley said just as happy as I was. He nodded and disappeared. I took Marley inside where she walked into her class late.

"Excuse me. Do you have a pass?" The teacher asked Marley. Marley looked at me and I quickly turned the closest thing near me into a late pass. I quickly passed it to Marley. "Very well. Take your seat next to Jake." The teacher told Marley. I guess the Jake kid was the kid raising his hand. I nodded at Marley and she knew what it meant. She nodded back. That was the code for, 'If anyone messes with you, you let me know'. As I was leaving I noticed the doorknob was gone. I must have turned it into Marley's pass. I walked into Spanish late too. But before I did I turned a piece of Garbage into a Nurse's pass. I passed the teacher (I think his name was Mr. Shuester) my fake pass.

"Thank you. Take a seat next to Sam." He said. A white blonde kid raised his hand. I sat down next to him. Mr. Shuester drifted off doing something and gave us all a worksheet...

"I'm Sam." The blonde one said. He was cute.

"I'm Rachel." I said moving the pink piece of hair out of my face.

"You're new right?" He asked me and I nodded. "I know how it feels. I was new this and had no friends until I joined glee club." He said and I knew what he was getting at.

"Look. The only way I'll join that stupid club, is if my little sister Marley joins." I said. It was true. If Marley joined I would join. Otherwise, I'm not getting even close do that club.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out of class with my books in my hand when someone shoved me.

"Hey! Watch it!" I said rudely as my books feel to the ground. The person- a tall Asian boy- dropped to the ground and help me pick up my books.

"I'm really sorry. Let me help you." The boy said. Usually the angels at my old school use to do that to me and I would knock the halo off of their heads. But at least he was being nice. He picked them up and handed me the books.

"You're not too bad. I'm Rachel." I said putting my hand out to shake. He noticed my tattoo, as he shook my hand.

"I'm Mike. Cool tattoo." He said dumb-founded. It was a tattoo of the bible reference about the Devil: _1 Peter 5:8- Be sober-minded; be watchful_. _Your adversary the devil prowls around like a roaring lion, seeking someone to devour._

"Thanks. Hey I know we just met and everything but could you walk with me to meet my little sister." I asked him. Even if he said no I could change his mind with my awesome powers.

"Sure. I could help a newbie." He said starting to walk with me. He was pretty cute if you thought about it- _Snap out of it Desdemona! He's a human! You can only love spiritual kids! _Yeah but I don't want to date stupid Vampire blood suckers, or a Werewolf dog, or a dumbass Angel, or another Devil! _Your dad will kill you. No humans! _I see you all have met the other side of me. No I'm not crazy. All spiritual creatures have a second side that tells them what do in decisions. Sometimes they show up when they're unwanted. We got to Marley's classroom where she was talking to the same Jake kid she was sitting down with in her class earlier.

"Hey dork, and tweedle-dumb." I said greeting my sister and her friend.

"Who the hell are you?" Jake said to me quite rude. I put on my awesome Devil smirk, which I'm guessing Marley saw because she sent me a mind message saying, _Desdemona don't you dare. _I ignored my sister.

"I'm the scariest bitch you'll ever meet." I said back. He scoffed.

"What makes you so scary?" he asked. I smiled my cheesy smile.

"I'm the Devil." I replied making my horns stick out and my eyes turn red. He jumped back and so did Mike. Marley gave me a stern look. I just smiled and walked away. I let the Rolling Stones song replay in my head.

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guess my name

But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game

I was walking down the hall still minding my own business when I saw a crowd gathering around two people. I wanted to see what was going so I put on my heat suit. It wasn't really me putting on a suit. Basically it was a spell where I put my under a thermost control to make it hot or cold. It really comes in handy with saying home from, "Family Activities". I made my body hot and walked through the crowd with ease since everyone I touched moved away, because of my skin. In the middle I saw two Cheerios. One with jet black hair and ugly beady brown eyes. I think her name was Kristina (An OC) and one with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. I think her name was Tiffany, Littany? BRITTANY! That's her name! Apparently from what I've heard Brittany isn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Brittany you're so stupid. I'm surprised you even got this far into school." Kristina said smirking while everyone else laughed. Brittany started to cry. Alright time for my other side to come in.

"Alright everyone break it up." I said getting in the middle. Nobody was paying attention. I moved my hand and made a fire ball come out of it and I threw it to the floor.

"LISTEN UP!" I yelled and everyone paid attention. "Everyone go to class, or smoke weed, or die, I don't know do something! Just leave from this area right now or I will ends all of you." I said and everyone even Kristina moved away without a moments hesitation. I grabbed Brittany's arm and dragged her into the bathroom with me.


End file.
